Te amo
by ardalus
Summary: Todos sabemos amar, pero no todos sabemos expresarlo. Cuando hay amor siempre deberia haber un final feliz... pero desafortunadamente no siempre es así.


**TE AMO…**

¿Qué es esto que escurre entre mis dedos? ¿Acaso son tus cabellos rosados, delicados y hermosos, que tanto me gusta admirar? Esos hermosos cabellos que me cautivaron cuando te conocí. Aquellos delicados cabellos que decoraban el más angelical rostro que jamás había podido imaginar.

¿Qué es esta calidez qué siento en mi mano? ¿Acaso es tu delicada mejilla? Aquella suave y tersa mejilla que siempre quise besar, que siempre soñé con acariciar y que siempre desee seducir lentamente solo para demostrarte mi amor.

Veo tu rostro y veo llanto, tristeza… Inmensa tristeza refleja tu mirada, temor, dolor y odio… ¡Si! Debe ser odio principalmente. Odio reflejado de mi persona, odio ocasionado por reproche a mí mismo; que nunca supe corresponder tus más tiernas sonrisas, tus besos y abrazos a distancia, tus cumplidos sinceros y tu tierna admiración. Ternura es lo que yo siempre recibía de ti, rechazo es lo que siempre te entregue.

Esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me apasiono se ha ido. Esa sonrisa cautivante que decoraba siempre tu mirada, tu tierna mirada, tu sincera y cautivante mirada. Soñaba con admirar tu sonrisa, esperaba horas para poder verla solo un segundo; pero siempre tu hermosa miraba acompañaba a tu dulce sonrisa. Me encantaba tu mirada, pero sentía miedo de no merecerla, de defraudarte, de mostrar lo más horrible de mi ser ante ti. Por ello buscaba tus labios pero evitaba tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que hoy lloran ante mí.

Siento tu corazón palpitar, también puedo sentir los latidos del mío. Estando cerca de ti siempre me puse nervioso, mil abejas rezumbaban en mi cabeza, mi rostro se sentía cálido, más de lo normal. Evitaba mirarte, evitaba defraudarte o asustarte con mi extraño comportamiento; y siempre me aleje de ti. Evitando esa cercanía que tanto me encantaba. Hoy, como en tantas ocasiones, mi corazón late con toda su fuerza; pero el tuyo en cambio, poco a poco se detiene. A cada segundo deja de sentirse un poco menos, tu hermoso latido retumbando en mi pecho.

¡No puede ser! ¡Yo deseo que siga latiendo! Pero aunque te acerco con más fuerza a mi pecho, poco a poco dejo de sentir tus delicados latidos.

Algo húmedo cae sobre tu cuerpo, no se lo que puede ser, pero veo como te cubre por completo. Volteo a cielo y espero ver nubes, pero todo está despejado. Solo hay árboles, un cielo azul y cientos de aves volando de un lado al otro. ¿Un hermoso cielo? Quizá.

Por un instante me pierdo en esas pocas nubes claras que se ven a la distancia, observo su majestuosidad y recuerdo los días que pasamos juntos; recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu alegría y mi terca seriedad. También recuerdo a nuestro sensei, y a ese mocoso que siempre nos acompañaba. ¿Cómo puede ser que aún me atreva a recordarlo si yo…?

En ese instante siento tus brazos estirándose, siento tus manos rodeando mi rostro y tirando de él para llevarlo a la realidad. Puedo verte nuevamente, tu cuerpo en mi regazo, tus ojos tiernos, tus delicados labios, mis lágrimas cubriendo tus ropas y esa extraña mancha roja que se extiende por el suelo.

Secas mis lágrimas, pronuncias unas palabras que no logro entender, tus ojos me reflejan comprensión y amor; dos regalos que ya me habías otorgado antes, pero que nunca supe comprender. Tiras de mi rostro e intentas darme un beso, pero no logras incorporarte.

Yo me acerco y te beso suavemente, espero respuesta de tus labios pero no hay nada. Me alejo un poco y veo que el brillo de tus ojos se ha perdido. De mi boca emerge un alarido, como nunca creí escuchar. Te abrazo y lloro en tu pecho. Acaricio tus cabellos y acerco mi rostro al tuyo, como si aun pudiera demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Pasaron algunas horas, quizá días, no lo sé, antes de que pudiera separarme de tu cuerpo. Me pongo de pie y miro a mi alrededor, a lo lejos veo a ese joven que me brindo su amistad, y a quien yo le compartí mi odio.

—Lo siento Naruto, me arrepiento de todo, solo espero que cuides de Sakura allá donde quiera que ustedes dos se encuentren. Yo solo espero ir a donde debo ir, no me gustaría ser perdonado por este acto. ¡No lo merezco!

En ese momento retiro mi kunai del cuerpo de Sakura, cierro los ojos para no ver su sangre escurriendo del mismo.

—De nuevo lo siento chicos, no deseaba dañarlos; intente ser fuerte, pero cuando ustedes… cuando Sakura acepto tus propuesta Naruto, simplemente no pude evitarlo. ¡ME ODIO POR ESO! Y lo siento de verdad.

Las palabra no sirven, son los actos los que importan. Sin titubeos clavo el kunai en mi pecho, una muerte rápida y deshonrosa, pero no puedo exigir más ¡no merezco nada más!

Siento un inmenso dolor, pero aun estoy consciente. Siento como caigo y como mi cuerpo golpea con el suelo. A lo lejos puedo ver a ese compañero de mil batallas, a ese amigo fiel que yo traicione solo porque expreso lo que yo no pude. A mi lado veo a mi amor eterno, a quien no supe jamás expresarle mi sentir. Y en su mano, aún puedo ver ese pequeño anillo dorado que recibió alegre de ese chico que de verdad la amo, y que tuvo el coraje que yo no tuve; el coraje de decirle un ¡Te amo Sakura!

Fin.


End file.
